


Confessions at Sea

by Swirly592



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Romantic Fluff, fluffy trash, i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swirly592/pseuds/Swirly592
Summary: “You were looking for trash like me? Oh, did you finally decide to kill me? After all, I would be a great stepping stone for hope. Even if the killing games are done, a bright shining hope can be born!” The green-eyed boy spoke feverishly, looking at Hajime towards the end of his speech.“Shut up. Your ramblings about hope are boring.” Nagito jumped slightly. Hajime's red eye was a bit brighter than normal. “... Kamakura?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> We don't have enough fluffy KomaHina stories.

The class was on the way back to Jabberwock Island. At some point, Ibuki decided that the boat needed some music, much to everyone’s disappointment. Hajime looked around before noticing someone was missing. He turned towards his ‘soul friend’.

“Hey Souda, have you seen Nagito?” The pink haired boy nodded.

“He left. Said he was getting a headache or something.” Kazuichi scratched the back of his head. “Might have lied about that. Don’t blame ‘im if he did. Ibuki’s music isn’t really my thing. But I gotta stay! I can't just leave Miss Sonia alone with Gundham! He might corrupt her!” Rather than tell the mechanic how useless his efforts were, Hajime simply left the area. 

~~~

Nagito was by the rails, simply looking over the sea. The brunette looked at the other small smile on his face.

“So this is where you were.” Nagito turned around to see the Ultimate Hope. A confused look graced his features.

“You were looking for trash like me? Oh, did you finally decide to kill me? After all, I would be a great stepping stone for hope. Even if the killing games are done, a bright shining hope can be born!” The green-eyed boy spoke feverishly, looking at Hajime towards the end of his speech.

“Shut up. Your ramblings about hope are boring.” Nagito jumped slightly. Hajime's red eye was a bit brighter than normal. 

“... Kamakura?” The brunette's silence was all the answer Nagito needed. “Why are you in control? I’m not complaining of course, but I thought you were bored of us.”

“I need to speak to you.” Izuru closes his eyes. “I, and thus Hajime, shall be busy for part of tomorrow. I am going to be working on something.” This peaked his interest.

“May I ask what it is?” Izuru gave the other boy a blank stare. 

“Unimportant. You'll learn about it soon anyway.” Nagito blinked before giving a slight sigh. 

“Well, thank you for telling me that, however I honestly doubt that is the reason you decided to talk to useless trash such as myself.”

Izuru nodded as he grasped Nagito's hand. The sudden action caused a slight gasp to come out of the white-haired boy. The two still weren’t looking at each other.

“... How troublesome. He is quite loud when I do something like this.” Knowing the boy wouldn’t answer if he asked about what Izuru meant by his statement, the luckster looked at his occupied hand instead.

“Why are you holding my hand? Such hope doesn’t deserve to be touching trash!” Izuru finally turned towards his companion.

“As you might know, the two of us share emotions. Once he regains control, he will deny everything and call me a liar. Please do remember he feels the same as I.”

“Why would- Mmph!” Nagito’s words were cut off as Izuru kissed him. Before he could decide whether or not to kiss back, Izuru pulled back. His red eye was dull, indicating it was once Hajime.

“I-I have no clue why he did- Get that dopey smile off your face! Whatever he told you is a lie, so stop looking like that!” The heterochromatic boy was angrily ranting while a large blush covered his face. Nagito simply smiled as he laid his head against his hand.

“How lucky of me for Hajime to recuperate my feelings.”

“He- Wait, what?” Hajime stopped, his blush getting even darker. Nagito got close, leaving only a few inches between the two boys. “Don’t get so close!” The green-eyed boy gave the former reserve course student a peck on the lips and smiled.

“Now we’re even. So even if he lied about you liking trash-” Hajime interrupted Nagito by pulling into another kiss, the other happily reciprocating. They stayed like that for a few seconds, parting after hearing the sound of a flash.

“What a nice picture!” Mahiru was smiling as she held her camera. Behind her was the trio of Ibuki, Mikan, and Hiyoko.

“I-I’m happy for you! Ah, I’m sorry for feeling happy! Please forgive me!” Mikan covered her face as she cried. Hiyoko rolled her eyes.

“Stop your blubbering.” The blonde tapped her foot before acknowledging the boys. “But yeah, congrats I guess.”

“About time!” Ibuki pumped her fist into the air. “YAHOO! Makes Ibuki wanna sing a new song! 'I Never Thought About Banging a Guy'!” Mahiru gave the musician a confused look.

“Never? Really?” Ibuki flashed a peace sign.

“As you know, the world of girl’s love is slippery when wet! The wetter the better Ibuki thinks!” The dancer grimaced.

“Stop saying things like that! You might give pig barf over there ideas!” She pointed at her favorite target.

“P-pig barf?! I'm sorry!”

“Hiyoko!”

While the girls were talking about who knows what, Hajime turned towards the luckster and gave a sheepish smile.

“I hope you didn’t want to keep this a secret.” Nagito simply squeezed his hand.

“I don’t care, I’m just happy to be with Hajime.” 

Hand in hand, the two boys walked back into the party.

~~~

Two bottles were roughly shoved into Nagito’s hands. Izuru was the one in control.

“What is this?” Nagito looked them over, but there was no indication about the contents.

“Cures. Taking them should heal you of your dementia and lymphoma.” The white haired boy simply stared at the other. “You shouldn’t be surprised that I could do it.” Nagito shook his head.

“No, I’m more curious as to why.” The artificial hope looked away.

“It would be unfortunate if you died.” Izuru was avoiding the boy’s gaze, a red tint dusting his cheeks. Nagito simply laughed.

“Ah, you didn’t need to do this! You have so much hope that it could overcome any despair! Especially the despair my death would bring!”

“Shut up and just drink it. You’re getting boring.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, my first time writing for these two (and Danganronpa). Feel free to tell me any issues you had.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
